Crossing The Line
by JustMe133
Summary: When Carlos realizes he doesn't have to lie about himself anymore, how does that affect Jay, or anyone else around him in that matter? Rated T. JAYLOS. Oneshot.


**Okay, this is ridiculous, but here I am again with another Jaylos story! Everytime I try to pull away, FF just pulls me back. Anyways, don't own the characters, no copyright, all that jazz.**

 ***Note: In this one, Carlos is supposed to be more like how he looks in D2 (taller, broader, longer hair, etc. etc., instead of the smaller way he was in in D1)***

 **Rated T for safety. Enjoy.**

...

Carlos found himself thinking of the Isle - not that he wanted to go back ( _dear God no, his mom was a monster)_ , but he had saw something today that had shaken his view on things in Auradon as well as on the Isle.

He had saw two guys hold hands. Nothing really surprising, he saw girls do it all the time, and Jay always had his arm around him, so guys touching, no big deal.

Then they kissed.

It had been a simple peck of goodbye before the two boys had separated to go to their respective classes, but it still made Carlos stop in his tracks for a minute.

He hadn't really stopped to stare, because he had to get to class too, but it made him think - could guys be like that together here? That wasn't something he ever saw on the Isle, and he didn't think it was something somewhere as classy as Auradon would approve of, but that had happened, in view of everyone and even Fairy Godmother had been outside, watching the gardeners trim some hedges, and she had seen it, and she hadn't batted an eye.

So it had to be okay, right?

Carlos thought about this while Jay was at Tourney practice, and he couldn't understand why it didn't sit with him, but instead turned his stomach upside down and made his chest hurt.

Honestly, he knew why - he was far from stupid, but he did try to play dumb this one time.

Things like that didn't happen on the Isle - it was never a thought. Hell, it wasn't even a thought that people would date at all. How Carlos and his friends came to be would always be a mystery honestly.

But here, in Auradon, people could date - boys and girls, like Mal and Ben, who were both happy, even if Mal was still surprisingly sassy and snarky about it; and apparently guys and guys.

It was like Carlos had been struck by lightning.

Guys and guys could be together, and it was _okay_. Knowing something like this would never be okay on the Isle made him push it down, but here, knowing it was okay, a cry of joy bubbled up in his chest.

They had been through so much, Carlos always the one to make sure his friends were okay - _they often teased him for being sensitive now that they were at Auradon, more so than when they were back on the Isle -_ and never once had he thought about himself, or the feelings he had pushed down since his mother taught him about fashion, but now they bubbled up again and he laughed to himself as Jay walked through the door.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Carlos said, smugly smiling as he stood up and scooted past Jay, who just watched him, eyebrow raised. "Just finally... happy."

…

Jay didn't understand what was going on with Carlos, who seemed to be different, yet not, lately. Jay couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about him that seemed to shout at Jay in a way he wasn't entirely uncomfortable with.

As he was heading out to Tourney practice, he saw Carlos sitting in the bleachers, talking with one of his teammates, a little too close for comfort. The guy was chatting with Carlos, leaning on the side of the bleachers and smiling at him in a way that Jay recognized as flirting - he did it with the air-headed girls all the time.

And his eye twitched.

The guy laughed, and Carlos smiled, and Jay felt anger bubble up in him and he was ready to ram that guy with his Tourney stick.

"Shit," Jay murmured, much quicker to come to the realization of things than he liked. He walked over there, and when the guy saw him, he grimaced, bid Carlos goodbye, and ran off to the changing rooms. "So." He said as he approached Carlos, "What was that about?"

"What was what?" Carlos asked, completely oblivious to Jay's anger.

"You were letting that guy flirt with you!"

"And your point is…?"

Jay realized that Carlos didn't shy away from his accusation, and his temper flared even more; when had Carlos realized something everyone knew, and how had Jay missed this change?

"Just because you finally realized your sexuality does not mean you can flaunt it in my face."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Carlos asked, getting mad now. He may look innocent, but he had his mother's mood swings and was slowly falling into a temper very similar to hers right now, caused by Jay's words.

Jay scoffed and rolled his eyes before they landed on Carlos, smoldering in anger as he neared him. "Just because you realized that you're gay does not mean you can let the first ass you see flirt with you." He watched as color came to the pale skin of Carlos's face, highlighting on freckles before he bit his lip, making Jay's nostrils flare as he watched him.

"I'll have you know," he started, voice shaking only a bit, which Carlos was proud of because he was so angry right now, but wasn't going to let that anger loose, not on Jay, even if he deserved it, "I was actually here to watch you at practice, since you told had told me once you seem to play better with me here." Jay stood back a bit, remembering that conversation, and his anger died down some.

"Oh."

"And yes, he was flirting with me, but I wouldn't date some… Auradon Prep schoolboy, they're not all cupcakes and rainbows like Ben is," Carlos said, continuing his speech, "but if me being gay is such a problem to you, then I can gladly ask Fairy Godmother for a room change." He made to get up, his anger finally dying down before a hand landed on his knee. "What?"

"I don't want you to switch rooms," Jay said, moving his hand and sighing. "I just don't see why you have to left that guy flirt with you."

"Jay, I'm not that innocent little kid I was back home anymore. You don't have to worry about me."

"Maybe I want to." Carlos mulled that over before he shook his head. Jay may not realize what his words meant, but Carlos did.

"Jay, this is _not_ something we need to even discuss right now. Go to practice. I'll be here."

"Good."

Carlos watched him run off, thoughts whirring as his anger subsided completely. Jay may be a jock, and a good one at that, but he wasn't stupid. He let on more than he had intended, and it didn't sit right with him because he didn't want to go down that road with Jay because, even though he wanted to - Jay was everything he could want in a guy - he was his best friend, and he wouldn't cross that line.

He watched Tourney practice, and the guy who was flirting with him - Ryan was his name, a local who fell low on the prince chart, but still on there - waved at him and smiled his way a couple of times before he got tackled by Jay, the whistle being blown on them, making them sit out for a couple minutes.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"Maybe if you weren't so busy watching Carlos, I wouldn't have to tackle you," Jay said, taking off his helmet and glaring at Ryan. They had always gotten along before, but Ryan could see what was going on here.

"Wow. Are you serious right now? You can't be jealous about this. It's not my fault he likes me, man. He's a great catch too. Smart, cute, funny, plus those freckles-" Jay was about to punch him when Ryan stopped talking and looked at him. "Man, if something's there between you two, I won't get in the way, but if it's not, I'd like a chance. I told Carlos the same thing already." Ryan put his helmet back on and went back to practice while Jay sat on the bench, thinking about what he was just told before he looked over his shoulder. There was Carlos, watching them, concerned. He hesitantly waved and Jay, who waved back and smiled, felt his stomach turn as Carlos smiled softly at him.

This might be something they had to talk about after all.

…

Carlos was gone when practice ended, but Jay didn't mind. Ryan had made it clear that he wouldn't try anything with Carlos until Jay had his chance, but Jay didn't even know what his 'chance' was. He did know that he didn't like the thought of Carlos flirting with that guy, or any guy for that matter. It wasn't a gay thing, he didn't give two shits about that, but it was a _Carlos_ thing, and that he did know. He sat in the bleachers and thought about that as Evie approached him.

"Having trouble?"

"Did Carlos send you?"

"Ben, actually," she said, sitting next to him. "Told me about your little… altercation, with your teammate. Over...Carlos." Jay shrugged, noncommitted to this conversation. Evie continued on though, pursing her lips. "Carlos is complicated. He tried so hard to be what he thought everyone wanted him to be for so long," she started, Jay turning his head to look at her. "Here, he finally found a way he could be himself, without being scared. He's happy the way he is Jay. He was so scared you'd turn your back on him, so that's why he didn't tell you. But I know that's not why you're upset. How long have you liked him?"

"I don't know," Jay said, knowing he couldn't lie to Evie. He slumped his shoulders and sighed. "I didn't even know really what that was, ya know? I just knew there was this thing, and it brought Carlos to my mind and it made me really… happy, to think about him. And I mean yeah, I knew he was gay, hell we all knew he was gay, there was no way that kid was straight," he stopped, chuckling a bit when Evie giggled, "so that's not the problem. I just… I saw how Mal and Ben are, how they acted, and it made me think of Carlos and my thoughts always go back to him and I just… when I saw that guy flirting with him today I lost it. I never thought anyone _here_ would show interest in Carlos, I thought I had time to figure this out, but I didn't, and… I don't know. It was supposed to be me that made Carlos smile like that."

"Earth to Jay, but you do. Carlos is always thinking about you, talking about you. Rather you know it or not, he's crazy about you. But that's a line that, once its crossed, you can't go back. Knowing Carlos, he's probably thinking logically about this. Because what if something were to happen? You two became such good friends… This would change everything. Consider that before you do anything…. Drastic."

…

"Carlos!"

"Jay what the hell?" Carlos cried as Jay stormed into their room and gripped the younger teen by the shoulder, pushing him into the wall. Carlos pushes him but Jay just pushes back. "What the fuck?"

Anger and fighting was how one showed affection, or any type of emotion on the Isle, and although Jay knew things were different here, it was hard to break old habits right now, so what else could he do but channel all of his confused emotions into one ball of sexual, pent-up anger?

Carlos seemed to realize this, maybe by the look in Jay's eyes, and felt himself relax.

"Jay."

It was the way that Carlos said his name, or maybe the way Carlos looked at him - he may not be small and innocent anymore, but he still had those big brown eyes that made Jay weak - and that was his breaking point.

He pushed Carlos up against the wall again, this time flattening himself on top of him until they both could barely breath, his lips crashing down onto Carlos's, making the younger seem to melt into the wall before he loops his arm around Jay's neck, holding on for dear life as Jay pushes farther, his hands fisting into the fabric at Carlos's hips, pulling him closer, until they're as close as can be.

Finally, they come up for air.

"Fuck it," Jay mumbles, and Carlos raises an eyebrow, but Jay just smirks before he captures his lips again.

Totally a line worth crossing.

….

 **Yeah, so there's that. I really just wanted to post this, so if it sucks, oh well, whatcha gonna do? Thanks for reading!**

 **-JM133**


End file.
